


Soulmate Tattoos

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulmate Tattoo is a phrase and a symbol that only you and your significant other share. The Tattoos are always found on the same body part as your soulmate. You can go your whole life and not show your Tattoo to anyone, but that means you’ll never find ‘the one’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate Tattoos

[ **SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC** ](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**A/N: I got inspiration for this prompt[here](http://inspirebee.com/couple-tattoos-linked-by-ink/) and I thought it would be kinda nice to write it out, so I hope you like it! **

* * *

 

Ian and Mickey had been together for a while now 7 months and 8 weeks? Or was it 8 months? Neither could really remember because theirs was a relationship that they hadn’t expected at all. They’d always been at loggerheads for as long as they could remember yet somehow, slowly, they’d started linking pinkies when they walked – because holding hands was just a little too showy. Yeah they’d shared kisses before and all that lovers’ stuff.

Yet there came a point in time where Ian began to wonder if Mickey could possibly be ‘the one’.

They were in his room one day, both his younger siblings were out and Mickey was sitting on his bed, Ian at the desk  _trying_ to write an essay. However his eyes kept being distracted, glancing over to the raven-haired boy on his bed every few seconds. He couldn’t stop it; the question was just…there…on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be asked.

“What’s the matter Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he looked up and saw the redhead looking at him, “And don’t say ‘nothing’, or ‘I wasn’t looking at you’. I fucking saw you,” he teased knowing that Ian liked to do that most of the time when he wanted to pretend that it wasn’t important.

“I was wondering, you know the Tattoo, the Soulmate Tattoo…” Ian began as he swung about in the chair to face Mickey, “I want to see yours.”

Mickey’s brows furrowed together, “What for?” he asked.

“You know…” Ian said with a shrug, not really wanting to explain because he was embarrassed. He’d never shown anyone his Tattoo before not even his siblings. No one but him knew of the design on the underside of his upper arm. A weird semi-circle of  _‘ecause I love you’_ and half a bowling ball or at least something spherical in shape.

“I’ve never…shown anyone before,” Mickey said as he scrubbed at his neck, feeling a little nervous now too, “It’s…in a really odd place.”

Ian laughed a little, “Mine too,” he answered, as he moved over to the bed and sat next to Mickey. He didn’t dare to hope really…because what if his definition and Mickey’s definition of ‘odd place’ differed.

“Really?” Mickey said as he lifted a brow now, motioning for Ian to turn and face him, “Mine’s on my arm, this one,” he said as he tapped his right arm, “on the underside…”

“Mine too,” Ian answered feeling a nervous little flutter in his stomach, “Its exactly the same…”

“Cool,” Mickey answered then pursed his lips, “Wanna do a reveal together?” he asked his hand flitting to the edge of Ian’s sleeve, fingers grazing the redhead’s skin. There was a fleeting fearful thought in the back of his mind but he just let it pass without voicing it.

Ian swallowed and nodded, his hand moving to the sleeve of Mickey’s shirt as well, ready to pull back the fabric.

“Okay on three. One, tw-”

“W-wait, wait,” Ian said hurriedly as he licked his lips, his eyes flicking from Mickey’s hand at his sleeve and looking the raven in his eyes, “What happens if it’s different? If we don’t match?” he asked.

“Shrug it off and not give two fucks about it,” Mickey said with a grin, “I mean…we don’t need to have fucking Soulmate Tattoos tell us who to be with, right? We can do whoever the fuck we like and be with whoever we fucking want to be with.”

Ian smiled at Mickey’s words, “Fuck you…” he muttered and the raven-haired boy laughed. Ian could tell he was just as nervous as him though, from the way his knuckles pressed close to his arm, trembling slightly. “Well here goes then. One…”

“Two…” they counted together, “Three.”

At the same time both boys pulled back the sleeves, rolling it up, arms shifting slightly as their heads tilted to the side to read the little arched semi circle of words.

“Shit…” Mickey said, a near whisper.

“Holy shit…” Ian answered back in a whisper as he stared at the half on Mickey’s arm, his half actually looked like a bomb that was cut in half with the lit fuse and all and above that was the words  _‘I say fuck you b’_  he laughed a little at it.

“Fuck you b,” he teased as he giggled, his thumb lovingly stroking the Tattoo.

“Shut the fuck up, it’s my ‘b’ plus your ‘ecause’. B-ECAUSE you idiot,” Mickey said, he couldn’t stop the goofy idiotic grin on his face as his eyes read and re-read Ian’s half of the Tattoo.

“I say fuck you because I love you,” Ian muttered putting the two Tattoos together now. Then he shifted to sit behind Mickey now, pulling the raven-haired boy back against his chest as he motioned for Mickey to lift his arm. They placed their right arms side by side; rather awkwardly they both stared at their Tattoos together.

It fit perfectly.

“Fuck you,” Mickey muttered softly as he leant back into Ian’s chest feeling the redhead’s arms circling around him from behind as his lips pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“I love you,” Ian whispered as he linked his fingers with Mickey’s hugging the other close to him.

“Gross,” Mickey said as he squeezed Ian’s hand lightly. He could feel the strong beating of Ian’s heart against his back. His cheeks were probably fucking red as goddamn tomatoes or some shit by now. This was embarrassing as fuck but…he knew it was something important for both Ian and him.

“C’mere,” he said as he reached for Ian’s head, turning slightly he pressed a kiss to the redhead’s lips, “Listen close carrot top,” he whispered his eyes closed, lips brushing against Ian’s, “I ain’t gonna repeat this often…but…I love you okay? Never doubt that. I fucking love you.” 


End file.
